


Cinco Rainhas que Robb Stark poderia ter tido

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Cinco mulheres que Robb poderia ter tido como sua Rainha e cinco maneiras como sua vida teria mudado por causa disso
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Robb Stark, Dacey Mormont/Robb Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Roslin Frey/Edmure Tully, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark
Kudos: 17





	Cinco Rainhas que Robb Stark poderia ter tido

**Myrcella Baratheon**

Robb sabia que ele nunca ia se detestar mais do que no dia em que ele dobrou o joelho para Joffrey Baratheon e disse que seu pai era um traidor. Aquele era o preço que ele teve que pagar para ter suas irmãs de volta, seu pai se importava muito com valores como honra e verdade, mas provavelmente não os colocaria acima da vida de suas filhas, mas ainda assim ele sentiu repulsa de si mesmo ao ouvir sua voz reconhecendo como Rei o bastardo que tinha matado o seu pai. Sua espada estava na sua cintura, talvez se ele rápido o suficiente daria para cortar a garganta de Joffrey antes que a Guarda Real pudesse impedi-lo, a única coisa que o impediu de fazer isso em alguns momentos daquela audiência foi a mão de Myrcella segurando forte a dele.

Ele anunciou para o exercito que havia acompanhado que eles permaneceriam no Porto Real e lutariam pela causa do Rei Joffrey até que o usurpador Stannis Baratheon, ele podia ver a decepção nos rostos dos homens, menos de um mês antes eles o haviam declarado Rei, mas agora o viam como apenas um moleque de dezesseis anos, jovem e tolo, indigno de ser o Senhor do Norte, indigno de ser um Stark. A única que ainda olhava para ele como se ele fosse corajoso e bom era a sua jovem esposa, olhos verdes cheios de admiração e cabelos dourados brilhando no sol, nenhum traço Baratheon em qualquer lugar da sua aparência.

Ele não sabia se seu pai apoiaria essa sua segunda decisão, Stannis era o Rei por direito, e ele era um Rei que mataria Myrcella caso um dia ele chegasse no poder simplesmente por existir. Isso não parecia justo, mas também não era justo Joffrey estar no trono.

Ele decide que o melhor é tentar parar de pensar nisso e se concentrar nos olhos verdes dela, e nas mãos dela suaves mas ao mesmo tempo fortes segurando as dele.

**Dacey Mormont**

Robb sempre achou que mulheres guerreiras era algo que pertencia somente há canções, isso até Dacey Mormont jurar sua espada para ele. Ele também nunca entendeu muito as fantasias sobre mulheres guerreiras, isso até ela salvar a sua vida. Ela parecia bela em uma armadura, em um vestido, e especialmente sem nenhuma roupa cobrindo o seu corpo.

Aconteceu pela primeira vez após uma batalha, após uma das primeiras vitórias. Depois ele se ajoelhou e pediu para ela ser sua Rainha, e Dacey disse não, que ele estava bêbado e que ele não sabia do que ele estava falando. Da segunda vez ela disse que ele estava sendo idiota que ela não era nenhuma donzela quando ela foi pra cama dele pela primeira vez, que ela era Mormont, uma mulher da Ilha dos Ursos e que ela não avaliava sua honra pelo que estava entre suas pernas. Na terceira vez ela disse sim.

Eles morrem juntos no fim alguns meses depois, lutando lado a lado, seu amor terminando do mesmo jeito que tinha começado.

**Alys Karstark**

Robb de certa maneira ficou o casamento todo esperando ouvir _The Rains of Castemere_ começando a tocar a qualquer momento, afinal ele tinha cortado a cabeça do pai de sua noiva.

Ele tinha conhecido Alys Karstark anos antes, numa época pacifica em uma visita que ela fez com seu pai a Winterfell, ela parecia mais com uma Stark do que ele, cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados, e embora não fosse diretamente dito em voz alta o motivo da presença dela ali mas todos sabiam que era pra ver se eles se davam bem e se um matrimonio poderia ser arranjado. Ele achou Alys bonita, agradável e inteligente mas o seu coração não batia mais forte quando ele olhava para ela, ele não sentia vontade de falar com ela por horas ou durante seus momentos sozinho se pegava imaginando como seria tê-la em seus braços. Seus pai perguntou se ele estava interessado em se casar com ela e ele disse que não e as coisas ficaram por isso mesmo, pelo menos até a guerra vir. Ele tinha que manter os homens Karstark em seu exército para ter a mínima chance de tomar o Porto Real, então ele pediu para que ela se casasse com ele em desespero e ficou completamente chocado quando ela disse sim.

O temor que ele seria morto só passou após os dois serem levados para a cama e consumarem o seu casamento, e só aí ele se permitiu perguntar para Alys :

“Porque você se casou comigo ?”

“Segurança” ela respondeu honestamente.

“O que ?”

“Eu sou a filha mais velha de meu pai, e uma filha vem antes de um tio na ordem de sucessão, mas ainda assim ele poderia tentar tirar o meu direito de sangue, casada com você ele não estaria roubando de uma menininha, ele estaria roubando de uma Rainha, de uma Stark"

“Obrigada pela honestidade"

“De nada meu Rei"

“Você me odeia ?”

“Eu odiei por algumas semanas, mas não agora. Eu não o amo, e não posso dizer ao certo se um dia eu vou ser capaz de amá-lo, mas eu vou apoia-lo e me manter ao seu lado mesmo que isso não aconteça. E eu só peço o mesmo de você”

**Margaery Tyrell**

Sua mãe chegou do acampamento de Renly Baratheon com noticias do candidato a rei morto por uma sombra, uma mulher cavaleira, e uma noiva Tyrell para ele.

“Minha dama é um prazer conhecê-la” Robb disse.

“Igualmente Vossa Graça”

“Então porque você está aqui ?”

“Por escolha, com a permissão de meu pai eu viam acompanhada por dois cavaleiros que vão se juntar a sua causa. Eu vou ser sua Rainha, parece covarde da minha parte me manter longe do Senhor nessa hora de provação e dificuldade”

“Eu nunca pensaria isso de você”

“Isso é gentil e eu acredito em você, mas eu pensaria isso de mim. Mas se a minha presença o desagrada eu posso ir embora”

Ela não foi embora, ela ficou ao lado dele durante a guerra, o recebendo após cada vitória com abraços e ocasionalmente beijos, andando ao lado dele lado a lado a cada castelo conquistado, em parte para garantir que nenhum Lorde esperto fosse embebedar Robb e colocar uma de suas filhas nuas na cama do rapaz, mas principalmente para conquistá-los de uma maneira diferente do que com espadas, com carisma e diplomacia, fazendo com que eles vissem a sua perda em favor do Jovem Lobo não como uma tragédia, mas sim como uma benção disfarçada.

E falando por Robb, por horas a fio as vezes, sobre como ele era um bom líder para os seus homens, sobre as injustiças que eles viam conforme se aproximavam mais do sul, dizendo que ele podia fazer melhor, o fazendo acreditar nisso do fundo da sua alma.

Alguns dias após a conquista deles do Porto Real e da execução do Rei Joffrey, da Rainha Cersei e de seus mais leais seguidores ocorre a coroação de Robb, e o seu casamento com Margaery Tyrell. Não apenas o Rei do Norte, mas também o Rei de Westeros. E ela a sua Rainha.

**Roslin Frey**

Seu filho nasceu exatamente nove meses após o seu casamento com Roslin Frey, muitos dos soldados comentaram que isso era um sinal de boa sorte e que os rumores sobre o bebê ser pequeno e fraco eram exagerados. E quando ele veio a conhecer o pequeno Eddard poucos meses depois o que ele encontrou foi um bebê grande e saudável que todos comentavam que era a cara dele. E sim o pequeno Eddard parecia com ele, cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, _ele parecia como um Tully_.

Robb nunca viu ou sequer ouviu rumores sobre qualquer comportamento inapropriado entre sua esposa e seu tio, mas quando Edmure estava por perto havia uma leveza em Roslin, seus sorrisos pareciam mais largos e sua disposição mais viva. E ele se lembrava como no primeiro ano de seu casamento ele só teve Roslin em sua cama uma única vez e logo voltou para o campo de batalha, como Roslin passou os meses seguintes no Correrio na companhia de seu tio Edmure. Como o bebê nasceu pequeno.

Geralmente Robb se repreende quando esses pensamentos vem a sua cabeça e diz para si mesmo que ele está sendo tolo e paranóico. Roslin era mais bela e gentil do que ele jamais imaginou que uma Frey seria, uma boa esposa e o Norte já a amava como sua rainha.

Mas ainda assim algumas noites durante o jantar ele tinha que inventar uma desculpa para sair mais cedo da mesa pela sensação que o apoderava de que aquilo era errado, aquele menino usando as cores de sua casa e o nome de seu falecido pai, sentando na sua mesa e um dia herdando o seu trono, ele era errado, ele não devia sequer existir. Robb se pergunta se era isso que sua mãe sentia toda vez que ela olhava para Jon Snow.


End file.
